The invention is based on a tool for a grinder.
A tool receiver for a grinder for a handheld angle grinder is made known in EP 0 904 896 A2. The angle grinder comprises a drive shaft that carries a thread on the tool side.
The tool receiver for a grinder comprises a carrier and a tensioning nut. To install a sanding disk, the carrier with an installation opening is pushed onto a collar of the drive shaft and tightened with positive engagement against a bearing surface via the tensioning nut. The carrier has a collar extending in the axial direction on the tool side that comprises radially-situated recesses on two opposite sides on its outer circumference that extend in the axial direction to a base of the collar. Starting at the recesses, one groove each extends around the outer circumference of the collar against the driving direction of the drive shaft. The grooves are closed against the driving direction of the drive shaft and taper axially starting at the recesses against the driving direction of the drive shaft.
The sanding disk comprises a hub having an installation opening in which two tongues point radially inward on opposite sides. The tongues can be inserted in the recesses in the axial direction and then in the grooves in the circumferential direction, against the driving direction. The sanding disk is immobilized in the grooves in the axial direction via the tongues with positive engagement and in the tapering contour of the grooves via non-positive engagement. During operation, the adhesion increases as a result of reaction forces acting on the sanding disk, which counteract the driving direction.
In order to prevent the sanding disk from spinning off of the carrier when the brake is applied to the drive shaft, a stopper is located in the vicinity of a recess on the circumference of the collar that is supported in an opening in a fashion that allows it to move in the axial direction. In a working position with the sanding disk pointing downward, the stopper is displaced axially in the direction of the sanding disk by means of the force of gravity, closes the groove in the direction of the recess, and blocks movement of the tongue located in the groove in the driving direction of the drive shaft.